


hello!

by chiiibiiichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiibiiichan/pseuds/chiiibiiichan
Summary: In which, Akaashi Keiji gets a call in an ungodly hour from Bokuto Koutarou.Alternative title, Do You Still Love Me?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	hello!

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic inspired by the song, hello! from ROLE MODEL. not as sad as it tho, must listen.

> * * *
> 
> **_"So, if I call, what would you_ _say?"_ **

* * *

**_3:34 AM_ **

"Hello?"

_"Akaashi."_

"Bokuto-san?"

_"Open up."_

"What?"

_"I'm out front."_

"What? Why?"

Akaashi, with a half-awake soul, slides off his bed to his door. True to his word, Bokuto Koutarou stands across the threshold. White hair down and covering his eyes, hands hidden in the pockets of his thick jacket, and half of his face buried under a dark navy scarf.

Akaashi barely blinks as the harsh winds of early winter whips in. Bokuto rushes inside though, shutting the door close behind him. He toes off his shoes and places it aside, passing Akaashi as he moved inside, unbothered and unusually silent.

Contradicting thoughts run inside Akaashi's mind as he follows, had there been an emergency? Why is he here in this ungodly hour? Is he okay? Did he get in trouble?

"Bokuto-san—"

Akaashi stops short when he had followed, his eyebrows raising as he finds Bokuto tucked on his bed, blanks to his neck as lay curled to the far side of the wall with his back turned out. Akaashi wonders if it would be cruel to demand what the hell is he doing in his house and in his bed.

But he always had a soft spot of Bokuto. Always had this lingering crush that he can never get rid off, varying intensities with time. And Bokuto had slept over before, and he was dead tired from the illustrations he had made just a little hours ago.

So he lets out a resigned sigh, he figured he can just ask in the morning. He yawns as he lays down beside Bokuto. They had slept together countless times before, it wasn't a big deal.

Just not in the same bed.

And his was small, and his shoulders dug into Bokuto's back. If he puts anymore space between then, he'd be on the floor.

Cutting the silence, Bokuto calls him, "Hey, 'Kaashi."

"Hmm?"

"You love me, right?"

Akaashi felt his being jolt awake, "What?"

To his horror, Bokuto shuffles to face him. He had discarded his jacket, left with a loose white shirt. His eyes are covered and overall, his face looked downcast. He looked sad, miserable. _Why?_

As if a spell took over, Akaashi shifts closer, turning to his side to face Bokuto.

Quietly, he says, "Yeah, I do."

Akaashi sees Bokuto's deep inhale, and he thinks about corrrecting himself. To clarify that it was the kind of love reserved for friends. But Bokuto didn't give him a chance. Thick arms wraps around his figure, and his face was suddenly pressing against Bokuto's neck as he's pulled closer and closer. He feels Bokuto's chin on his head wordlessly, their legs tangling together.

For a minute, Akaashi didn't breathe.

"Bokuto-san, are you okay?" He could only ask.

"Yeah," Bokuto hums, "Go back to sleep, Keiji."

"Okay."

Akaashi didn't know how he fell back asleep with his raging heartbeat. Maybe it was because of the lull and comfort of being in Bokuto's arms? Maybe.

When the morning came, Akaashi wakes up in an empty bed and an elated heart. He felt an urge to scream, _was all that just a dream?_ A sort of a cruel test from the universe?

At the edge of his bed, he eyes the navy blue scarf tucked in the gaps of his pillow and sheet. It wasn't his, and when he put it up to his nose, it was the scent of the boy he had slept with in his dreams.

It was real.

_It was real._

Akaashi asks, would it happen again?

* * *

**_2:15 AM_ **

"Hello?"

_"Akaashi."_

"Bokuto-san."

_"I'm outside."_

Akaashi, with a fully awake spirit, trudged to his doorway. He couldn't sleep after what had happened just last night, and now it seemed like, it was going to happen again. Is he grateful? Is he pissed? He didn't know.

As he opened the door, gaze falling to Bokuto in the same state he was in yesterday morning. Akaashi thinks maybe this isn't too bad?

Instead of moving past him, Bokuto reaches out for Akaashi. Holding him warmly as the cold winds rages behind him. Akaashi's hands lay limp on his sides, Bokuto burying his face deep in his neck. He shivers as he feel his lips press against his skin.

"B-Bokuto-san, are you okay? Why do you keep coming at this hour?"

Akaashi was genuinely worried, and he felt himself get embarassingly warmer the longer he was held. What is the cause of this? 

"Bokuto-san."

"Hmm, Akaashi. Do you still love me?"

_Crap._ Akaashi was sure he made that up, but it was real too.

"Why are you asking?"

"Do you?" Bokuto presses, and his hold became tighter.

With a sigh, Akaashi brings his arms around him, "Yeah. I still do."

He feels Bokuto nod, and then he pulls away. He closed the door behind him as he steps inside, toeing off his shoes and setting them aside, all the while holding onto Akaashi's hand. He notes the way their temperatures differ, how long was he out in the cold before he called?

Bokuto drags him in, and Akaashi still couldn't see his eyes. Those golden amber that's always shining. Covered and hidden purposely with his hair.

They lay in the bed together, Bokuto's arms around him just like before. It felt like a familiar routine, a closeness that was always there but was only crossed till now. 

"You have tell me what's wrong," Akaashi urges, worried more for himself with the events that is currently happening. 

He's too defenseless, too blind to whatever he's supposed to be fighting. Having Bokuto in his arms was never going to be easy, his deepest desire being handed to him like cheap candy.

He wonders what's the catch.

"Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean? How am I suppose to not to?" Akaashi scowls, "You look miserable and sorry. Are you in trouble? You have to tell me so that I know how I can help."

Bokuto pulls away a little, facing him properly. And for the first time, he raises his eyes to meet his. Aakashi feels his breathe hitch, Bokuto looked so sullen. Looked so... lonely.

Did he come here just for company?

A miniscule smile tugs at Bokuto's lips, and he says, "I just miss you, Keiji."

Akaashi sets his jaw. He felt crying to that.

"Bokuto—"

Bokuto leans in to press a kiss on his forehead. So intimate. So out of the blue. So dream-like. It felt unreal, he relished it by closing his eyes. Was it really okay not worry?

"Go back to sleep, Keiji."

Akaashi frowns, "You'll be gone again when I wake up."

Bokuto doesn't aswer, and it was enough to turn the tides within Akaashi.

Everything he wanted since felt uncomfortable in his hands. Bokuto's arms suddenly felt suffocating and his scent, toxic. Something was deeply wrong, yet he still falls asleep.

When morning came, he's alone on his bed. It only took two nights for Akaashi's heart to break itself all on it's own, all because of an on-and-off crush towards his long-time bestfriend.

Somehow he felt used. Is this what he is now? An easy relief from loneliness? If Bokuto wanted to sleep in his bed like that, he shouldn't do it like so.

He must know it hurts. Akaashi felt pathetic. It was wonderful the first time, things like that shouldn't have a repeat. He could've treasured that single night for the rest of his life contently.

Surreal. Unusual. Dream-like. He wanted to wake up, but he already is.

This is real.

_This is real._

Akaashi sighs, please let this just be dream.

* * *

**_1:45 AM_ **

"Hello? 

_"Hi, Akaashi."_

"What is it?" 

_"Can you open you door?"_

"Bokuto-san, I'm sick." 

_"..."_

"Hello?" 

_"Just open up."_

"..."

_"Please."_

Akaashi, with a raging fever, dizzily crosses his apartment to his door. Bokuto quickly gets in and shuts it, and this time Akaashi was really sure he was dreaming. Conjuring up images in his head with his fever. 

Bokuto stood in front of him with a bruised cheek and a bloodied lip, still visible despite the darkness that blankets Akaashi's apartment. 

Akaashi sniffles, "What the hell happened to you?"

Bokuto waves a hand between them, raising a plastic bag as his face splits into his famous beaming grin, "I bought something for you, Akaashi!" 

Akaashi has never been more confused in his life, his head starts to throb.

He hasn't seen Bokuto in a month, the last time he did was his last early-morning "visit". Even in university, he hasn't been able to point him out of crowd. No one bothers him for lunch any more and in the little classes they share, he's always absent. He looked miserable then and Akaashi wonders if this is a step-up, he's beat up but at least he looks like himself, _I guess?_

Akaashi couldn't figure him out, and he worried constantly. He had sent messages and asked their friends, but nobody knew what Bokuto was really up to.

Now here he is. In his apartment. Like he hadn't left. It deeply frustrated Akaashi

A series of coughs racks through his body, and he thought whatever, he's too sick for thinking. He trudged back to his bed, leaving Bokuto to his nuiances. Shivers ran up and down his spine as he covered himself with his comforter, he vaguely hears lights flickering on and off and little clatters of whatever Bokuto is doing.

He had fallen back asleep when he felt his bed dip, and his comforter peeled back to reveal his head. Bokuto sat close, his hands gentle on his head as he lay a cold towel on his forehead.

What is it about Bokuto that Akaashi always felt like he was dreaming?

"I heard from a classmate you went home sick that's why I came," Bokuto quietly says, "I made tea."

"You never come to class."

Bokuto snorts, "What? Of course I do! I'm never absent."

Akaashi frowns, sitting upright. He take the tea and sips gratefully.

"Well, how come you never sit with me anymore? I never see you around campus too."

Bokuto turns quiet, turning his head low. Akaashi didn't want to admit his depedency on Bokuto, how he's gotten used to his noises and his antics. How in his last two visits, hope instilled in his heart like poison. Consuming him with all the what if's.

Because finally, he thought, maybe he had a chance now. Bokuto knows, he even dared to ask, Akaashi loves him.

Disappearing on him for a month with not even a single message, of course it sucked and it made him angry.

"Were you avoiding me?" Akaashi presses, thrusting the now empty cup to Bokuto's chest.

"No!" Bokuto quickly says, placing the cup on the floor, "No, I'm just... I'm just figuring stuff out, okay? I'm not avoiding you."

Akaashi frowns, "Is that why your face looks like that?"

"Sort of."

"Get the first aid kit under the sink, Bokuto-san."

"Akaashi, you don't have to—"

"Just go get it already!"

"Alright!"

Akaashi shuffles, removing the cool towel on his forehead as Bokuto comes back with a small red box. Akaashi was well-versed with bruises and bandages, what with all their training back then in volleyball, he'd come home to bruise patches and sometimes bleeding fingers.

Akaashi carefully wipes Bokuto's cheek, the skin under his eye is a deep purple and it swelled. His lower lip is pursed, dried blood covering a small cut. Akaashi winces, sniffling as he patches his cheek.

"How did you get these, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asks, pressing the towel on his lip.

When he looked up, Bokuto's amber eyes pierced through him. Heavy-lidded and sparkling, he smirked, shrugging foolishly.

"Oh, you know. Couple of guys wanted to show me what's up," Bokuto said, smugly, "The important thing is that I won."

Akaashi rolls his eyes, pressing the towel a little more firmly.

"Ouch! Meanie!"

Bokuto flinches, moving away. Akaashi coughs harshly, leaning back on the wall. He's too tired, too sick to handle it.

"Sorry," he mumbles unapologetically, closing his eyes, "I'm just worried, Bokuto-san."

"I know," he hears Bokuto say, "You don't have to."

"Hmm."

"You should rest."

"Hmm."

Bokuto shuffles back and forth again, flicking lights until Akaashi feels the silence. The bed dips again under Bokuto's weight.

"Akaashi."

"Yeah."

"Open your eyes for a sec."

"I'm tired."

"I know."

Akaashi sighs and peeks, his breathe hitching as he catches Bokuto right at his face.

_Shit._

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Keiji."

"Bo—what are y—"

The latter leans in, Akaashi quickly covers his hand over Bokuto's mouth. Both his hands are beside him, and he can feel Bokuto's smile against his palm.

It must be the fever. It must be.

"I-wha—I'm sick, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi's breathing gets heavier, and Bokuto leans in further. Until Akaashi's lips is pressed on the back of his hand.

He was so, so close. Akaashi can breathe him in so deeply. He can see the brown specks on his eyes and feel the tip of his nose on his own. Akaashi's face gets even hotter, and he wonders if he pulls down his hand, would Bokuto really kiss him?

Bokuto pulls away, his hand wrapping around Akaashi's elbow as he plants a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

Akaashi felt like crying.

"Come on," Bokuto hums, pulling them down to the bed. He places the cold towel back on Akaashi's forehead before caging him on his arms, burying his face on his head.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi whispers, heart seizing. _Please stop,_ he thought of saying. 

He was badly confused.

"Keiji, do you still love me?"

That question. That stupid goddamn question. Of course. _Of course,_ he does. What is Bokuto waiting for? For him to say no? What will he do?

_Will he love me back then?_

Tears came and spilled, Akaashi held his breathe as it trailed down the sides of his face.

"I still do."

Bokuto presses closer, "Don't stop, okay?"

Akaashi sniffs.

"Okay."

"I'll always come back."

_What?_

"Are you leaving?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No. Stay."

"I'll stay."

Akaashi turned a little towards him, his hands gripping on the front of his shirt like a vice.

_Let me have him, let me have him,_ he chanted on his head like a prayer.

"I missed you, Keiji."

Akaashi hums, clenching his eyes shut. All this words, all this touches. It was real, everything is real.

Bokuto is here right now, holding him, and they almost kissed. How easy it was to erase the previous hurt he'd been feeling, to discard all doubts and confusion. Was he naive? He didn't care.

_Only him._ Only Bokuto had the power over Akaashi like that.

He didn't think of it as a dream anymore.

This is real.

_This is real._

Akaashi wishes, _let me have this forever._

**_8:15 AM_ **

Akaashi wakes up with the sun streaming in his unclosed curtains, it shined right on his face as he grunts and shuffled.

On his waist, a heavy hand is wrapped around tightly. His legs tangled softly with another pair. A damp towel rests crookedly on his forehead, and as he reaches out to grab it, lips presses to his temple.

A tender smile flirts to his lips as he gazes at Bokuto, eyes closed that defined his long lashes. Wisps of his hair fell all over his forehead and his lips is a dark red where it's bruised as he pouts on his sleep.

_He didn't leave. It wasn't a dream. It was all real._

Akaashi felt his heart ache in joy, he burrowed his face at Bokuto's neck, slipping his arms under his as he relished in his warmth.

"Ke-iji-i," Bokuto mumbles sleepily, fingers slipping under his shirt, tracing circles and pinching his skin.

"Ow!" Akaashi whines, "No."

Bokuto chuckles, his chest rumbling, "Mm'kay. Are you stil feverish? Do you feel better now?"

_So much fucking better._

"Yeah, I think my fever has passed."

"Heh, I make a great nurse, don't I?"

"Sure, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi can't remember how long they stayed like that, but when Bokuto left, his first period had already finished. The rest of the day went by happily, with Bokuto appearing back on his side. They didn't talk about what happened, but the lingering stares and subtle touches were enough to assure Akaashi that they were moving forward to the place he longed to go to.

Bokuto is every wide smiles and the brightest star, Akaashi would never know how to stop loving him.

* * *

**_11:01 PM_ **

"Hello?"

_"Keiji."_

"..."

_"The call has been disconnected."_

**_11:43 PM_ **

"..."

**"Akaashi, come on—"**

_"The call has been disconnected."_  
  
  
  


**_12:36 AM_ **

_"The number you have dialed is out of coverage area, please t—"_

Akaashi, painfully awake, sat on the floor with his back against his apartment door. Knees tucked to his chin as tears cut through his skin. There were no sobs wracking through his body, but he was shivering and oh so, very much in pain.

He can hear Bokuto on the other side of the door, quietly cursing as he tries his phone over and over again. He'll knock and he'll call in a cycle, but Akaashi had enough of this madness.

Ever since that day he got sick, he lived in a world of bliss with Bokuto. Went as far as dropping formalities and finally calling him by his name.

_Koutarou._ It rolled off his tongue so easily, spoken so sweetly and gently, a silent claim that he was his. The smile on Bokuto's face when Akaashi had called him that, was greater than any prize he could ever imagine.

Akaashi never loved anyone like this before, he and Bokuto almost lived together for the last five months. Creating a routine just like they did in high school, the only difference was there was no boundary between them now. No more hesitations and no more hiding.

All the kisses and touches, the tender hugs and sudden holds, Akaashi felt his heart growing fuller and fuller each day. Bokuto smiled at him like he was the world, and Akaashi looked at him like he was the brightest star.

They were very happy. Happier than most, nothing else mattered.

If only Bokuto didn't suddenly disappear without a trace for a week. If only Akaashi didn't see Bokuto with a girl in a cafe just outside their university then, all smiles and charming head tilts. If only Akaashi didn't storm in with a fury like a whirlwind inside his chest, a blinding rage that targeted the owl-headed, star-studded boy.

Nothing happened in the end. He went in, Bokuto saw him. Akaashi saw the shock, surprise, guilt and shame pass all at once across his handsome face, and the anger died. He was never the one for it.

Instead, he broke. He left and he cried.

There's a piece of him that sang when Bokuto chased after him, apologies falling from his soft lips and comfort radiating from his hands as he reached. Yet burned him, and so he shook him away, without ever meeting the eyes he've woken up to for months.

God, it hurt, Akaashi will think, and the pain will only multiply.

He wanted Bokuto out of his life, or else he'd die.

But—

"Akaashi, please open the door. Let me explain."

"Keiji, my baby. Just let me talk, let me fix this."

"You misunderstood, okay? She was just someone my parents wanted to set me up with, but I told her I had you."

"I only want you."

"I love you, Akaashi Keiji."

_Fuck._

"Do you still love me?"

Akaashi grits his teeth, rising up to his feet and flinging the door open. Bokuto gasps in surprise, his face crumpling as he stares at Akaashi's tear-stained face. He quickly reaches out but Akaashi steps back, holding a hand out weakly as he grips his own chest.

He doesn't want to be held now. It felt like he'd break in his arms and just say yes to whatever he wanted.

"I need some time, Bokuto-san."

"Don't call me that. You don't call me that."

Akaashi sighs, throwing his gaze down, "Please, Koutarou."

Silence passes between them. Bokuto was restless, shuffling his feet. Debating whether he'll respect his wishes or impose himself just like he had always done. Fitting himsef in cracks until it creates a mold only for him. But he knew he was in the wrong, Akaashi looks so hurt. Looks so in pain.

He did this to him.

But, "Keiji, do you still love me?"

Akaashi wanted to scream at Bokuto. How could he be so cruel? But most of all, he wanted to take his heart away from his hands, like a damn fool, it sang yes.

_Yes, I do. Always._

"You should go home," Akaashi says quietly.

"Keiji—"

"Please, _Koutarou_."

Akaashi met his eyes and he hoped he's not imagining the pain in there. Hoped that the care in there was genuine, hoped that this was as difficult for him as it was for Akaashi. Whe he nodded so weakly, it seemed like it was even more greater than Akaashi's feelings, and it struck him.

Painfully.

"Okay," Bokuto says, "Okay. I'll go."

And he did.

Slowly.

Like a dream.

But this was real.

_This was real._

Akaashi cries, wake me up.  
  


* * *

**_3:34 AM_ **

"Hello?"

_"Bokuto-san."_

"A-Akaashi?"

_"Yes. Uh—I'm... outside."_

"What?"

_"We—I... I have, no, need to talk to you."_

Akaashi, his being wide awake, stood in front of Bokuto's new apartment. He'd never been here before, but he once followed Bokuto here. Unintentionally, of course. It was just so close to his building, he couldn't have helped himself.

At first he had suspected it was his girlfriend's place, the pain he felt then was immeasurable. But soon, he found out he had moved out of his family's house.

They haven't talked to each other for two months. Since that night at Akaashi's doorstep, Bokuto had been very compliant about his wishes. He gave him all the space and time, but Akaashi knew he was lingering. Staring from behind. Hiding.

In the first day, he'd find food and water on his table during breaks. Their mutual friends would remind him of things only Bokuto knew. Once, he had found extra pair of sneakers when his teared off by an accident during Lab.

Akaashi was grateful, but he soon asked him to stop. He didn't need a not-so-secret admirer.

It was then, he finally realized the full extent of his dependency on Bokuto with the addition of their new dynamic. He had missed him terribly, everywhere he went he'd look for traces of him and disappointment will wash all over him when he comes out empty-handed.

He missed him on his apartment, on his kitchen preparing late-night snacks or early-morning coffees. On his table slumped over books as he studied, or head-thrown back in laughter as he watched some stupid sketch on tv.

He missed him on his bed, Akaashi thought it was impossible to sleep there without thinking about him. Even when he had washed his sheets, his smell still lingered. He had missed the heat, the limbs that held him, the kisses and hugs in all varieties and sometimes he'll hear the ghosts of his confessions, or the quiet mumbles of their exchanged stories.

Akaashi will never know how to not love Bokuto, and he didn't want to.

That's how he found himself dressing up to brave the storm currently above the city and walk the small distance between their flats.

_So, this was how Bokuto felt coming to him those nights._

"Akaashi! What are you doing here?" Bokuto frets as he opens the door, "Come inside, it's raining! You'll get sick!"

Akaashi queitly obeys, slipping past him. He steels himself at the familiar scent that overwhelms his senses. He toes off his shoes, coming inside with clenched fists.

Bokuto's apartment was messy, but it wasn't dirty. Books and clothes cluttered his couch and his tables. The light in the kitchen is on and his sink was clean and dry. His place was bigger than his, there's a separate room for his bed and the door was open haphazardly.

He turned to Bokuto, "Sorry for coming in... at this hour, Bokuto-san."

"That's okay," Bokuto chuckles, "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure."

Akaashi leaned against the counter, fiddling with his fingers as he watched Bokuto work. He looked the same, tired but shining eyes and that constant upturned lips. He had kissed those lips many times. He notes the lightness in his features, like a heavy burden had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Akaashi felt like crying. Has he moved on? Did he come here only to torture himself?

No. It didn't matter. He came here to ask Bokuto to have him back, and he'd beg until he breaks or he's rejected properly.

Akaashi didn't want to be alone anymore.

Bokuto placed a mug infront of him, steaming and smelling sweet. It reminded him of the night that started it all. Tears fell from his eyes as he hunched forward, bracing himself against the counter.

He heard Bokuto click his tongue, "Akaashi, w—"

"Take me back."

"What?"

Akaashi rushed to close the distance between them, his hands resting on Bokuto's chest. He couldn't meet his eyes.

"Take me back, Bokuto-san," Akaashi whimpers, "I miss you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? Come b-back."

There was no hesitation as Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi, and he did the same.

Akaashi thinks he belongs here, he had been the fool from the beginning anyway, he might as well continue. He'll just endure any pain if it meant this is the reward, anything is better than being away from Bokuto.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Akaashi scoffs, pinching Bokuto's back.

Bokuto pulls back a little, and Akaashi gasped at his teary eyes. Red cheeks and red nose.

_Jesus._

"You still love me."

Akaashi leaned his face forward, resting his forehead against his Koutarou. He pressed a kiss to his lips, a toe-curling touch that weakened him on his knees.

"I promised I won't stop."

Bokuto grins, placing boths hands on Akaashi's neck as they kissed again. And again and again, until they found themselves breathless and curled together on his bed.

"How come you have your own place now?" Akaashi asks.

Bokuto hums, running his fingers through Akaashi's hair, "I moved out a week after we stopped talking."

"Why?"

"My parent's," Bokuto sighs, "They didn't approve of me when I came out."

"Oh," Akaashi whispers.

"They found out I was in a relationship with you when I told the girl they set me up with," Bokuto continued, "She was nice, very understanding. She even wanted to meet you. But... yeah."

"Was that why you started going to my place those nights?"

"A little, yeah. I also just wanted to see you."

Akaashi blushes.

"I loved you for a long time," Bokuto confesses, "I knew I was going to leave again, so I told you I'll always come back. My father punched me that night because I swore to do anything to be with you in pride." 

"Koutarou," Akaashi murmurs, clenching his firsts on his chest. He didn't know what to say, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I handled everything now, like a boss," He teased, "I'll never leave you again."

They were both tired and emotional but Akaashi somehow still feared that if he fell asleep now, it would turn out that this was all a dream.

"Sleep, Keiji," Bokuto whispers, tucking him under his chin, "I'm right here."

Akaashi sighs. "I love you."   
  
This is real.

"I love you, my Keiji." 

_This is real._

* * *

**_2:15 AM_ **

"Say, Keiji."

"Hmm?"

"Let's get married."

"..."

"..."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts on my first fic? (๑ơ ₃ ơ) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
